Sweet Lover
by Roshio H.T
Summary: Ray Kon logra alcanzar su vida soñada: nueva ciudad, nuevo departamento, nuevo empleo... incluso la novia perfecta con quien pronto se casará. ¿Dejará todo por una aventura con el casanova seductor de su nuevo jefe? KaiRay. Lemmon y algo de HUMOR&PARODY.
1. Amor a primera vista

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, por desgracia.  
**N/A: **_Se realizan actualizaciones en los fics, pequeñas correciones de errores._

* * *

·

·

La enorme ciudad mostraba su esplendor ante mí. Fue decisión de Mariah mudarnos a la gran manzana, cosa que no le refuté; después de todo no me parecía tan mala idea. Era un tranquilo domingo por la noche y caminábamos por las ostentosa calle de la 5th Avenida, deslumbrando nuestros ojos con los brillantes aparadores de las tiendas más costosas del mundo. Mi vida no podía ser más plena en ese momento. Tenia una hermosa prometida que amaba con ternura, un perfecto departamento ajuste con nuestras necesidades y un nuevo empleo en la enorme ciudad.

Cruzábamos una calle saturada por el tráfico, cuando me percaté de un lujoso automóvil deportivo esperando a que el semáforo cambiara. No fue la despampanante rubia en el auto, sino el conductor a su lado quien más llamó mi atención. Se trataba de un apuesto hombre con cabellos grisáceos y azulados quien me miraba detenidamente. Al momento de que nuestras miradas se encontraran un choque eléctrico hizo vibrar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sin duda me había topado con los ojos rojizos carmesí más bellos que jamás hubiera visto. Aunque fue cosa de segundos, sentí una fuerte atracción por aquel desconocido hombre. El semáforo cambio de repente a verde y aquel auto se alejó velozmente perdiéndose a la distancia entre la enorme cantidad de automóviles que también circulaban en la ciudad. Unas horas después ya me causaba gracia el recordar aquella tonta atracción por dicho desconocido. Borré de mi mente aquel '_amor a primera vista'_, al fin y al cabo era imposible que volviéramos a encontrarnos. Viviendo en una ciudad como era New York las posibilidades eran nulas.

·

·

La mañana era fría y nublada, que mal clima para mi primer día de trabajo. Justo a tiempo logré llegar a un impresionante edificio frente al Central Park; sede de Edern, famosa y reconocida compañía del mundo de la moda. Había conseguido trabajo como asistente de presidencia gracias a mi mejor amigo Max Hale, el más excéntrico diseñador de modas de dicha empresa. Nuestra relación era como la de hermanos, ya que nos conocíamos desde que éramos un par de niños tontos con sueños de grandeza. Él desde luego había logrado llegar a la cumbre de su carrera.

- Casi haz llegado tarde. Debes de cuidar la puntualidad en este lugar si deseas mantener este trabajo. – Trató de sonar molesto, me miró detenidamente y arregló mi corbata. - Mira que me ha costado conseguirte este puesto en la compañía. -

- Lo sé, Max. – Sonreí tímidamente. Llevábamos un par de años sin vernos y al parecer no había cambiado en nada, cosa que me alegró mucho.

- Bien, ahora debo presentarte a los jefes. Te advierto que los dos son un tanto _especiales._ - Suspiró con cansancio y sonrió, pero desde luego no descarté el tono de voz que había usado al referirse a ellos.

Subimos por uno de los cuatro elevadores que había en el edificio. Llegamos hasta el último piso, pasando entre un considerable número de escritorios. Todas las secretarias eran muy hermosas, luciendo como verdaderas modelos. Me sentí un poco nervioso al darme cuenta que tal vez yo seria el único hombre trabajando en ese lugar. Al final del pasillo estaba la sala de juntas. Max entró primero y yo detrás de él tratando de dar una muy buena impresión. Había dos hombres elegantemente vestidos de traje, el moreno peliazul sonreía abiertamente mientras me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

- Tiene buena pinta, al parecer encajará muy bien en la compañía. – Declaró finalmente sonriendo, por lo que me sentí un tanto tranquilo. Enseguida volteó dirigiéndose al hombre a su lado. - ¿Qué dices tu, Kai? Siempre haz tenido mejor ojo que yo para ver el talento en las personas. -

Entonces me di cuenta que la otra persona a su lado era nada menos que ese hombre del automóvil deportivo. Mis músculos se tensaron notoriamente, poniendo una cara entre sorpresa y espanto. Mi reacción causó una adorable sonrisa en él, se puso de pie y antes de salir por la puerta volteó hacia su socio.

- Es perfecto. -

Aquellas simples dos palabras me hicieron sonrojar. ¿Aquello había sido algún tipo de halago o una insinuación?

·

·

·

Después de que una de las secretarias principales me diera un tour por el edificio, comencé con mis labores en la compañía. Pasé casi medio día ordenando un montón de papeles en un pequeño escritorio situado entre las dos oficinas de mis ahora jefes. Tenía un trabajo importante en aquel lugar así que me esforzaba por no defraudar a nadie. En mi comunicador sonó la simpática voz del señor Granger solicitando mi presencia en su oficina. Sin tardar nada entré en la habitación y esperé paciente las órdenes del importante hombre de negocios que se encontraba frente a mí.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? – Traté de sonar lo más natural posible, aunque por dentro me estuvieran carcomiendo los nervios.

- Desde luego, Ray, para eso te he llamado. – Sonrió burlonamente mientras extendía su mano señalando la esquina de su escritorio.

- Lleva esos documentos a Kai para que los revise y firme. -

- Enseguida – Un poco apenado tom é los papeles y salí rápidamente. Con un temblor ligero en las rodillas caminé hasta la otra oficina. El sólo imaginar estar ante la presencia de ese peligris me provocaba mariposas en el estómago. Después de tocar tímidamente la puerta escuché decir un "_Adelante_" por lo que entré sigilosamente en el despacho.

- Disculpe que lo interrumpa, señor. –

- Permíteme un momento, por favor. - Me acerqué con cautela, él se encontraba caminado de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras hablaba tranquilamente por teléfono. Segundos después terminó la llamada y se quedó quieto viéndome fijamente.

- ¿Sí? -

- Emm, pues, sólo le traía estos documentos que el señor Granger quiere que usted firme. - Mi voz denotaba un nerviosismo inconfundible. Evitaba a toda costa verlo a los ojos, aunque sabia muy bien que él no dejaba de observarme con detenimiento.

- Me gustaría que dejaras a un lado el formalismo y me llamaras simplemente por mi nombre. Soy Kai, no necesitas hablarme de usted. – Una coqueta sonrisa salió de sus labios. - ¿O a ti te molesta que te tuteé? -

- N-no. Al contrario, me siento mucho mas cómodo. Agradezco la confianza. -

- Bien, Ray, ¿cuáles son los papeles que Tyson quiere que revise? – Cuando menos lo esperaba se acercó demasiado a mi. Me sobresalté tanto que dejé caer al suelo todo lo que traía en las manos.

- Lo siento muchísimo, pero que torpe soy. -

- Permíteme ayudarte. –

Al igual que yo, se acuclilló para también recoger los papeles regados por el piso. Estábamos demasiado cerca, tanto que podía oler claramente su deliciosa colonia. Por un momento me distraje, perdí el equilibrio y me balanceé hacia atrás; pero antes de caer de espaldas pude sentir como Kai me jalaba firmemente. Nuestro contacto duró más de lo esperado. Sus suaves manos no dejaban de sujetar las mías con fuerza. Entonces levanté mi mirada para toparme con esos hermosos ojos ligeramente rojizos clavados en los míos. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir como su mano subía a mi rostro y se posaba en mis mejillas.

En mis ojos se veía claramente un velo de confusión y timidez que hacia juego con mi rostro sonrojado. De repente vi como todos mis sentidos se concentraban en esos dulces labios que rozaban suavemente los míos. No sabía por que pero un extraño impulso me impedía alejarme de Kai, no quería dejar de besarlo. En menos de un segundo el peligris se encontraba sobre mí sin soltarme ni un instante mientras su lengua tibia jugueteaba en mi boca. Cuando sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobreponiéndose al mío me invadió el terror. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_ Estaba en medio de la oficina de mi jefe, besandole mientras él me acariciaba apasionado. Me paralicé unos instantes. "_No puede estar pasando esto_", pensé molesto reprendiéndome de nuevo. _"No sólo es tu nuevo jefe, pedazo de imbécil... ¡sino que es un hombre!". _Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas lo alejé de mí. Él me miró detenidamente con esos profundos ojos carmesí -los cuales me estaban enloqueciendo- y con un semblante sumamente serio.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó inocentemente. Malditos ojos, maldita sonrisa, eran irresistibles.

- L-lo siento mucho, s-señor Hiwatari... Esto ha sido un error. Vera, yo soy un hombre y... usted es... -

- Estoy consciente de lo que ambos somos, mas eso no impide que me gustes, Ray. - La sangre se me heló. ¿Acaso mis oidos me engañaban? Él había dicho que YO le gustaba. ¿Yo? un hombre común y corriente. ¡Un hombre por dios! ¿Como era posible? Tragué saliva lentamente mientras mis mejillas se encendían. - ¿Hay algún problema con que yo sea un hombre? - Y esa sonrisa de nuevo, joder.

- Y-yo... no... D-discúlpeme... - No entendía nada, la cabeza me daba mil vueltas. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Sin saber que más hacer o decir salí de la oficina. Estaba demasiado confundido y necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar mis ideas. Subí todas las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea, sintiendo el fuerte viento de tal altura golpeándome sin piedad. Me paré cerca de la orilla viendo ante mí un hermoso panorama de la ciudad bajo mis pies. De repente una lágrima salada recorrió mi mejilla, la cual limpié con coraje. _¿Que carajos esta pasando conmigo?_

- ¿Ray? - Murmuró una voz conocida detrás de mí.

- M-max... ¿Q-que haces aquí? - Mi voz flaqueó mostrándole mi patético estado de debilidad y confusión.

- Te vi correr hacia acá y sospeché que había pasado algo. - Se acercó a mí sin apartar sus cristalinos ojos azules de mí.

- ¿Estas bien? -

- S-si... Todo esta bien, sólo necesitaba aire... - Sonreí lo más falso que pude.

- Vamos, Ray. Nunca has sido bueno para mentir - Sintiendo como mis rodillas temblaban no pude soportar más y me abalancé a sus brazos. Clavé mi rostro en su cuello y sollocé como niño sin sentir pena alguna. Estando con Max podía mostrarme tal cual era, un muchacho frágil con sus emociones a flor de piel. Él me abrazó con ternura mientras acariciaba mi cabello tratando de tranquilizarme. - Tomemos una taza de café. Así me contarás con calma lo que ha pasado -

- B-bien – Max era mi mejor amigo, pero ¿estaría bien contarle lo sucedido con el jefe? Temblé asustado. Y ¿qué pensaría Max de mí cuando se lo dijera?

·

* * *

·

·

A_sí es, ahora me ha dado por revisar todos mis fics y renovarles pequeños errores como de ortografia, correcion gramatical, etc.  
Pues con esto podrán disfrutar mejor de las historias, siendo más facil de leer o dandole un toque más elegante al formato.  
___

De antemano agradezco el cariño con el que han recibido este fic. KaiRay es una de mis parejas favoritas de Beyblade,

__

me divierte escribirlo así como espero que a ustedes igual al leerlo.

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz. Con amor, **Roshio**._


	2. No me mandes flores

**Disclaimer: **_Beyblade no me pertenece por desgracia, sólo puedo fantasear con sus bellos personajes :3_**  
**

·

·

**Chapter II **– No me mandes flores.

·

Debido a la insistencia de Max acepté dejar a un lado el trabajo y tomarnos el resto de la tarde libre para ir a beber algo en la cafetería Starbucks de enfrente. Mi amigo sonrió divertido cuando al llegar inmediatamente pedí un expreso doble, necesitaba con urgencia que el café recorriera mis venas –tengo que admitir que mi único vicio era la cafeína-. Una vez que di un largo sorbo a mi humeante y deliciosa taza de café me sentí mucho más tranquilo, aunque no estaba todavía seguro de que iba a decirle a Max respecto a lo que sucedió en la empresa.

- Bueno, amigo mío – pronunció con suavidad mientras en sus labios se formaba una juguetona sonrisa – te toca confesarme algo. -

- A-ah sí… - bebí de nuevo tratando de armarme de valor, sin duda la cafeína comenzaba a funcionar en mi organismo – Max… tal vez lo que te diré suene ridículo… estoy seguro que te reirás de mí – nervioso pasé una mano por mi cabeza.

- Oh vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil – me miró seriamente – ¿o prefieres que empiece con mis suposiciones? -

- No, siempre dices cosas que no tienen nada que ver – le refuté molesto recordando la última vez que salió con 'sus suposiciones' en una fiesta de navidad con nuestras familias dejándome completamente en ridículo – esto es algo más serio y delicado. -

- Bien – sonrió burlón también recordando viejos tiempos – soy todo oídos. -

- Ya no se lo que pasa conmigo, Max –suspiré con fastidio – creí que tenía por fin todo lo que pude desear alguna vez, un grandioso departamento el cual me costó mucho conseguir, un excelente trabajo con un sueldo millonario, gracias a ti claro, y una bellísima novia la cual amo y con quien pronto me casaré… - las manos comenzaron a temblarme al recordar los rojizos ojos de Kai viéndome fijamente – pero…

- ¿No eres feliz? – murmuró al mismo tiempo que sujetaba mis manos con ternura.

- C-creí que lo era, pero… - tragué saliva lentamente – todo cambió cuando lo conocí… a él. -

- ¿A él? – Me miró extrañado - ¿te refieres a Kai Hiwatari? - Al escuchar su nombre brinqué en mi asiento sobresaltado. ¿Cómo es que Max sabía de quien hablaba? Le miré fijamente confundido, a lo que el sonriente comentó. - Te dije que ya me suponía algo. – bebió con calma de su taza de café y mientras la sostenía con ambas manos a la altura de su boca me miró a los ojos – Llevo muchos años trabajando en esta empresa, y ya estoy acostumbrado a ver esta situación infinidad de veces. – continuó con un semblante sumamente serio – Aunque no creí que tu también fueras a caer bajo su _encanto_. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté más confundido todavía.

- Kai Hiwatari, aparte de ser un exitoso y astuto hombre de negocios, también es digamos que todo un casanova. – dejó su taza de nuevo sobre la mesa – Su vida es un desfile interminable de conquistas, sexo y corazones rotos. Es el hombre más deseado por las mujeres en todo New York... – sonrió sarcástico - ...y también por algunos hombres dada la actual situación.

- ¡Mierda! – Golpeé la mesa con furia – me siento tan estúpido, como pude siquiera pensar que… - bebí de un trago lo que restaba de café en mi taza - ¡Imbécil! -

- Calma, no es para tanto – pidió otro par de cafés más – era lógico que pasara, no hay persona, hombre o mujer, que no se sintiera atraído por Kai. – Una vez que sirvieron nuevas tazas humeantes de café, dio un largo y pausado sorbo a la suya. - Esta en su naturaleza ser irresistible. -

- ¿Y tu alguna vez sentiste que…? – pregunté tímido.

- Odio admitir que sí, pero eso fue años atrás. – Me miró sonriente. – Ahora tengo mejores cosas en que ocuparme, además de que, bueno, después de conocerlo por tanto tiempo, llegas a acostumbrarte a su forma de ser sin que te afecte en lo mas mínimo. -

- Ya veo. – Bebí de nuevo. – Entonces haré lo mismo, me dedicaré completamente a mi trabajo, lo ignoraré y seguiré con mi vida. – sonreí satisfecho.

·

·

·

Una vez que Max me viera un poco más relajado –exteriormente hablando- fue cuando me dejó marcharme, siendo él quien insistentemente pagará la cuenta de los muchos cafés que bebimos. Minutos después me vi dando vueltas sin razón por el Central Park, acabando finalmente sentado en una solitaria banca. Entre suspiros interminables pasaron un par de horas, tiempo durante el cual estuve meditando acerca de lo dicho por Max y lo sucedido con Kai.

Apenas había oscurecido cuando cansado tomé un taxi que me llevó a casa. Subí el elevador aun meditabundo y al abrir con lentitud la puerta de mi departamento un suspiro de fastidio salió de mis labios, convirtiéndose rápidamente en un grito ahogado de sorpresa. No sabía cuando, cómo ni por qué, pero tanto la sala completa como el vestíbulo y parte de la cocina estaban tapizados de un centenar de flores. Girasoles, Casablanca, rosas, margaritas, todo tipo de flor existente sobre la faz de la tierra parecía estar ahí sin faltar una sola. Los colores y las fragancias se mezclaban brindando un exquisito deleite al olfato y a la vista. Permanecí inmóvil en medio del comedor hasta que mi prometida apareció brincando feliz sobre mí, abrazándome y besándome emocionada.

- Oh Ray, eres tan romántico. – Me besó de nuevo. – Es el detalle más hermoso que has tenido conmigo. -

- ¿Ah sí? – Obviamente yo no había mandado aquellas flores, pero al ver la enorme sonrisa de Mariah no me atreví a desmentirla sobre el verdadero destinatario de aquella floral sorpresa. – M-me alegra que te gustara. -

- Bueno, será mejor que te des prisa y te vistas o perderemos la reservación. – Me entregó sonriente una tarjeta, y dando media vuelta se metió a la habitación.

Observé detenidamente aquel pequeño pedazo de papel blanco rectangular, no reconocí la caligrafía pero leí su contenido con curiosidad:_ Restaurant Constellation, 8.30 p.m_. Faltaba todavía una hora por lo que perezosamente entré al baño para darme una ducha fría.

·

·

·

Puntuales llegamos a la dirección marcada en la tarjeta, el restaurant desbordaba a primera vista gran lujo y clase. Tragué saliva lentamente al imaginar lo mucho que gastaría para pagar aquella cena que yo no había planeado. Nos acercamos al gerente quien recibía sonriente a los clientes, revisando que sus nombres estuvieran escritos en la lista de reservación.

- Buenas noches – dije nervioso – Mesa para dos, por favor. -

- Desde luego, señor – sonrió cortés – ¿a nombre de quien la reservación? - Me enmudecí por un instante, mientras Mariah tomada de mi mano aguardaba sonriente. Entonces vi como uno de los meseros se acercaba al gerente y le pasaba una nota escrita en una servilleta. El hombre delante de nosotros sonrió y volteó hacia el mesero para decirle algunas palabras en francés que no logré entender.

- Todo esta listo, señor Kon – afirmó y nos señaló la dirección por donde debíamos ir.

Aún no lograba entender que sucedía¿cómo era posible que ese hombre me conociera? Y sobre todo ¿Qué decía aquella nota que permitió que nos dejaran pasar como si nada? En breve se nos acomodó en una mesa a uno de los extremos del establecimiento, por órdenes del mismo gerente dos meseros nos atendieron con amabilidad, tomando nuestra orden sonrientes. Mientras nos traían la comida yo esperaba impaciente en la silla, tamboreando con nerviosismo los dedos en la mesa. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo.

- Por cierto, cariño. – Dijo sonriente para romper el incomodo silencio - ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día de trabajo? -

- ¿Eh? – me paralicé al escuchar aquello. Sería cruel y muy estúpido contarle a Mariah sobre el incidente en la oficina de Kai, por lo que tragando lentamente saliva respondí. – p-pues… bien.-

- ¿Sólo bien? – Me miró extrañada. – Desde que Max te dijo sobre ese empleo te la has pasado emocionado hablando de ello, y ahora… -

- Estoy algo cansado – Le interrumpí inmediatamente. – Fue un día pesado, me pusieron a hacer muchas cosas y bueno… - Me levanté bruscamente de la mesa. - ¿Me permites? Necesito ir al sanitario. -

A paso apremiado caminé entre las mesas hasta llegar a un largo pasillo, empujé la puerta y me detuve una vez que me encontré frente al lavamanos. El baño estaba completamente solo, lo cual agradecí. Abrí la llave del agua y me mojé las manos así como empapé toda mi cara. Cerrando los ojos suspiré largamente. ¿Sería que siempre que me preguntarán sobre mi trabajo reaccionaria de la misma manera? Escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse, pero no le presté atención y continué cabizbajo y pensativo. De repente pude sentir como unos brazos me rodeaban por la cintura y la calidez de un cuerpo sobre mi espalda. Abrí los ojos exaltado para ver a través del espejo una mirada rojiza conocida. Era _él_.

- ¡¿Q-que demonios? – Protesté enseguida asustado. – Ka… Hiwatari – Me corregí rápidamente. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Esperándote. – Murmuró en mí oído. Su tibio aliento quemándome hizo que me temblaran las rodillas, pero inmediatamente traté de recobrar la compostura.

- ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? – Aparté difícilmente sus manos alrededor mío y me di la vuelta para encararlo de frente.

- ¿Te invite a cenar o no? – Sonrió viéndome fijamente, mirada la cual esquivé.

- ¿F-fuiste tú? – Pregunté sorprendido. - Y las flores de mi casa ¿tú las enviaste también? -

- Exacto. – Me sujetó la mejilla con ternura. - ¿Te gustaron? -

- ¡Estas loco! – Aparté su mano con violencia. - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer una tontería como esa? Tengo una hermosa novia con quien pronto me casaré ¿sabes? -

- ¿Ah si? – fingió inocencia. Su rojiza mirada me recorrió fugazmente de pies a cabeza, mirada que me hacía sentir como si me desnudara.

- No hagas eso. – le dije amenazante.

- ¿Hacer que, Ray? – sonrió galante, con un aire de nula culpabilidad en el tono de su voz.

- Mirarme de esa forma. Lo detesto. – Mantuve mi semblante serio – Y te digo de una vez que no caeré en ninguno de tus tontos jueguitos de seducción, mantendré mi profesionalismo. Tú eres mi jefe y yo soy tu empleado, ahí se acaban las cosas. - Estaba dispuesto a irme con la frente en alto cuando sentí la mano de Kai asirme del brazo, me jaló con fuerza y sujetándome también de la barbilla me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya fija en mí. Mi boca mecánicamente se movió tratando de pronunciar palabras que no pude decir.

- Me encantas, Ray. - pronunció suavemente en mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Sin esperar más sentí sus labios sobre los míos, rozándolos con voracidad. No pudiendo resistirme dejé a un lado la tensión y relajé mi cuerpo, lo cual Kai percibió perfectamente y aprovechó para abrirse paso en mi boca. Con la primera caricia de nuestras lenguas sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que me entregué completamente al beso. Me sobresalté al sentir como Kai me levantaba y me colocaba sobre el frío mármol del lavamanos, traté de decir algo pero opacó mis palabras con sus besos.

- Espera, alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento. -

- No importa. – Sus labios bajaron por mi mentón hasta llegar a mi cuello, llenándolo de juguetones besos.

- Kai, detente… – pronuncié en forma de gemido, nadie me había besado de aquella forma y sus labios quemaban sin piedad la piel que tocaban.

- Si quieres que me detenga no deberías decirlo de esa forma tan erótica. – Sonrió y continuó esta vez ocupándose de besar el acoplamiento entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Y con un beso más rompió la última barrera que yo me había esmerado en crear para alejarme de él. Con un solo jodido beso, y ya me tenía rendido entre sus brazos. Kai había ganado, me había vencido sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de luchar. Lentamente cedieron botones y cremalleras bajo sus dedos, apartando con suma paciencia toda prenda. Sin duda quería disfrutar una más de sus victorias. Me maldije mentalmente por haber caído dócil en sus manos, pero continué rendido ante sus caricias. Mi cuerpo ardía más a cada segundo, y me sorprendió el verme impaciente por sentir a Kai dentro de mí.

- No puedo hacer esto. - Le empujé logrando quitármelo de encima.

- ¿De que tienes miedo, Ray? – Me miró fijamente con esos ojos rojizos que me hechizaban.

Tuve que voltearme a otro lado donde no lo viera. Su cuerpo atlético y perfecto relucía brillante bajo las luces del baño, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. A pesar del deseo que me consumía por dentro de lanzarme sobre él y devorarlo en besos, no pude evitar comenzar a temblar. Kai tenía razón, estaba asustado. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido. El ruido del picaporte de la puerta me sobresaltó, aunque no más que los golpes que daban del otro lado pidiendo que abriéramos. Al parecer Kai había cerrado bien con seguro después de entrar. Me giré molesto a verlo, mientras él sólo se encogía de hombros y sonreía inocente. Cogí mi ropa del suelo y me vestí de nuevo aprisa, no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían si alguien nos viera en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

- Todo esto es tu culpa. – Dije a regañadientes al tiempo que me subía el pantalón. – Y más te vale dar una buena excusa, no quiero que vayan a pensar que tu y yo... -

- ¿Estábamos apunto de tener sexo en un lugar público? – Agregó con sorna, comentario ante el cual bufé molesto y le lancé una mirada fría.

- Te odio. – murmuré con notorio resentimiento.

- No es lo que parecía hace unos minutos. – Dijo sonriendo triunfante mientras terminaba de anudarse la corbata.

- Cállate. – Me miré al espejo. - Y no vuelvas a enviarme ninguna estúpida invitación, sobre todo… ¡no me mandes flores! -

- Creí que te habían gustado. – Se echó el saco sobre el hombro de forma galante y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Pero ya que insistes, para la próxima te enviaré chocolates. -

- ¿Chocola…¡No, espera! – me lancé detrás de él.

La puerta finalmente se abrió de golpe por lo que me callé lo que iba a decirle a Kai. Mirándonos confundidos estaban el gerente del restaurante y dos meseros, uno de ellos con llaves en mano. Y detrás de todos ellos estaba Mariah. - Por Dios, Ray ¿Qué pasó? – Se colgó de mi cuello abrazándome con dulzura – Tardaste demasiado y estaba preocupada, le pedí al gerente revisar que pasaba y descubrimos la puerta cerrada, ¿estas bien? -

- Perfectamente, sólo un poco acalorado. - Nótese que no había terminado de vestirme igual a como antes había entrado al sanitario, además de que estaba todo sudado.

- _Monsieur_ Hiwatari, _se __trouve__-t-__il__ bien? _– Preguntó el gerente.

- _Oui__merci_ André – Respondió con acento perfecto. – _Je__regrette__ si __je t'ai __causé un __problème__mais il avait __un affaire__ pendant qu'éclaircir avec cet homme dans __le privé_. - No pude evitar por un instante quedarme como idiota mirándolo, apenas si había dicho unas cuantas palabras en francés, pero su voz me había resultado muy madura y atractiva. Kai se dio cuenta perfectamente que lo miraba y me sonrió con cierta complicidad, no pude evitar sonrojarme al instante.

- Nos vemos mañana en la oficina, Ray. – Sujetó mi hombro con firmeza dando un pequeño apretón y después dirigiéndose a Mariah inclinó la cabeza en forma de reverencia, enseguida desapareció con el gerente.

- ¿Quién era él? ¿Lo conoces? – Me miró con un brillo de curiosidad y emoción en la mirada, sin duda la gallardía de Kai también la había encantado.

- Él es Kai Hiwatari, uno de los dueños de la compañía Edern. - Contesté sin ánimos para luego agregar suspirando con fastidio. – Él es uno de mis jefes.-

Volvimos a nuestra mesa, la cena hacia rato que había sido servida. Me sentí culpable, aquella se suponía debía ser una velada romántica y Kai la había arruinado. ¿O fui yo el que echó todo a perder? Lancé otro suspiro, el resto de la cena se vio envuelta en suspiros. Ya no había marcha atrás, esa noche había pasado un límite que aseguraba no pasar jamás. Ahora no me quedaba de otra más que afrontar las consecuencias del juego que Kai habia empezado, pero claro, estaba dispuesto a también sacar provecho de nuestra pequeña aventura.

·

·

* * *

**· **

·

_Hellouuu, por fin he llegado con el segundo capitulo de Sweet Lover! Mil disculpas por tardar años en publicar, pero la inspiración andaba de vaga  
y apenas pude terminar el capitulo, pero les prometo que el siguiente lo terminare mas prontito :) Sobre el chap. espero que lo hayan disfrutado,  
yo no deje de babear al escribirlo - tenia pensado hacer que Kai violara a Ray, pero me pareció demasiado pronto y bueno Ray tenía que hacerse  
del rogar. Aah maldito kai ¬¬ es tan adorable. Si les ha gustado lo que han leido envien un review y nos veremos en el siguiente, donde espero  
poner una escena muuy lemon ;D _

**Love, Roshio**


	3. Canción de Amor

**Disclaimer: Si, lo se... los personajes jodidamente sexys de Beyblade no me pertenecen xDD  
N/A:** Dedicado con cariño a Gaby, mi princesa yaoi... así como a mis lectoras: _Musaga UsagiKou,_  
_NunkTRindas, asukahao, PumpkinPie4, Maia Hayashibara y Tier_... :) Gracias por sus reviews!

·

·

**Chapter III – Canción de Amor**

**·  
**

La noche no había terminado como esperaba, por lo que con mis planes arruinados me vi en la necesidad de llevar conmigo a la hermosa pelirroja del bar. No era la amante que desee tener en mi cama, pero por lo menos ayudaría a apagar la lujuria que Ray había encendido. El portero me guiñó cómplice al verme subir con las caderas de la chica contoneándose a mi lado, para él y sus sueños frustrados de ser un casanova yo era sin duda su ídolo favorito. Me pregunto si en casa no tendrá una estatuilla de mi perfecta figura a la cual reza cada noche. Subimos el elevador en medio de risitas y inocentes besos, mas en cuanto hubimos pasado la puerta de mi penthouse el pudor y demás inhibiciones quedaron atrás. Me arrojé sobre la pelirroja, desgarrando su vestido.

- Te compraré cinco nuevos. – callé su chillido preocupado y volvió a entregarse a mis besos.

Que fácil era conquistar a una mujer de Nueva York, por lo general todas son solteras y con sueños bizarros de románticos _affaires._ Y bueno, yo siempre había sabido como aprovecharme de tales fantasías. La tiré sobre la cama una vez desnuda y me descubrí mirando su cuerpo por unos segundos. La mujer sin duda era una obra perfecta de Dios, pero hacía años había descubierto que estas no me llenaban como quería. Después de besar, morder y arañar cada milímetro de su deliciosa piel, de poseer su cuerpo de forma salvaje y sin preocuparme un momento por si disfrutaba aquello o la lastimaba, me vino un pensamiento abrumador: ¿haría lo mismo con Ray cuando lograra meterlo en mi cama?

- ¿Pasa algo, cielo? – susurró la mujer al sentirme inmóvil y pensativo.

- _Tranquille, cherié._ – Mordí sus labios con voracidad – Es tu belleza que me roba el aliento. -

Con aquellas palabras trilladas la sentí desfallecer, entregándose por completo a mi feroz apetito. Y repito, que fácil era conquistar a una mujer.

·

·

·

El sol se levantó sobre Manhattan, y yo amanecí acompañado una vez más por un cuerpo femenino desconocido. Con cada mañana veía tristemente como mis preciosas amantes perdían la belleza de la noche anterior. Ella aún dormía desnuda bajo mis sábanas, y como todos los días me sentí asqueado de tenerla a mi lado. Caminé tambaleante hasta encerrarme en el cuarto de baño y vomité en el inodoro. Que monstruo tan inmundo me sentía. Abrí la ducha y entré temblando, más no de frío sino de ansiedad. El agua helada me cayó perfecta como siempre, reanimando mis instintos más crueles. Y una vez más volvía a ser yo, el infeliz sin corazón que disfrutaba con devorar al mundo sin piedad.

Una vez vestido y perfumado me paré frente al espejo, tomé un cepillo y me dediqué a peinar mi cabello negriazul con parsimonia. Me admiré en el reflejo por unos segundos, y no reconocí al hombre frente a mí. Después de todos esos años _¿en que demonios me había convertido_? Dejé una nota a mi pequeña durmiente y unos cuantos billetes: _"El encanto se ha acabado, calabacita, Toma el dinero y vete a casa_". Era así como despachaba a mis aventuras nocturnas, tachándolas de simples prostitutas para que ofendidas y con el corazón roto jamás volvieran a buscarme. Di los buenos días a Jimmy, mi portero quien me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el pecho hinchado como si estuviera muy orgulloso de mí. Tomé las llaves de mi convertible y me monté como en las películas hollywoodenses, largándome como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la oficina.

En las bocinas de mi auto retumbaba esa jodida canción de Elvis que escuchaba cada mañana, y, sin importarme las miradas que me lanzara todo del mundo, yo no me detenía hasta no haber sacado la última nota a toda voz de _Burning Love_. Las llantas rechinaron al detenerme frente a Edern, y bajando de la misma forma que subí, lancé las llaves al valet que me esperaba como cada mañana. Entré al edificio tarareando mi canción sonriente y lanzando saludos halagadores y mil piropos a todas las empleadas. "_Buenos días, señor Hiwatari. Que bien luce hoy, señor. Deliciosa colonia usas hoy, Kai_" entre algunas otras respuestas típicas de mis admiradoras matutinas. Que exquisito era trabajar en un lugar donde todos te consideraran una especie de dios viviente. Salí del ascensor y me recibieron más rostros femeninos sonrientes, si pudiera leer sus mentes les aseguro que más de una rogaba en silencio que la tomará en mis brazos y la hiciera mía, pero mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al llegar al final del pasillo y ver detrás de una pila de documentos un cuerpo delgado y una melena negra que escondía un par de ojos dorados atigrados.

- Buenos días, Ray. – saludé en tono juguetón. Me causó mucha gracia ver como el chico pegaba un pequeño brinquito en su asiento, y colorado cual tomate tartamudeaba devolviendo el saludo. Di la vuelta a su escritorio y me acerqué a él hasta tomarlo por la barbilla y levantarlo a mirarme. Que magnificas iban a ser mis mañanas si siempre me encontraba con esos preciosos ojos ambarinos.

- Déjame en paz. – Quitó mi mano con violencia, volteando alrededor preocupado de que alguien nos viera.

- ¿De verdad te preocupa tanto que nos vean juntos? – Solté burlón, ganándome una mirada de reproche del chico felino. – Si es así, vayamos a mi oficina.-

- Idiota. – gruñó empujándome para que me quitara de sobre su escritorio. Que adorable me resultaba Ray cuando se enojaba, hacía que me sintiera atraído por él aun más. Aunque no me explicaba la razón, pero me provocaba un cosquilleo extraño que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna de mis mil aventuras. Y aquello, en lugar de preocuparme, me resultaba excitante.

_Your kisses lift me higher, Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky, With burning love_

Canturrié en su oído antes de pararme, Ray frunció el ceño pero pude notar sus mejillas del color del carmín. No me detuve en soltar una risotada antes de entrar a mi oficina. Que magnifico me parecía el mundo ahora que ese jodido pelinegro estaba aquí.

·

·

·

Durante el resto del día no pude disfrutar de la compañía de Ray como hubiera deseado, ya que gracias a Tyson nos vimos enfrascados en reuniones y discusiones ruidosas sobre el basto negocio al que nos dedicábamos. Organizar un desfile, contratar más modelos, hacerse cargo de la publicidad, revisar una y otra vez el trabajo de los diseñadores; que molesto se había vuelto todo aquello, pero muy a mi pesar tenía que hacerlo.

- Sólo tienes que firmar un montón de papeles y mostrar tu linda cara, Kai. – Decía Tyson siempre después de las reuniones cuando nos quedábamos a solas en su despacho a tomar una copa de whisky – Sabes que así logramos que los contratos vengan a nosotros por si solos. -

- ¿No puedes encargarte tú solo de toda esas molestas formalidades? – le recriminaba sirviéndome otra copa.

- Entonces ¿de que me sirve tenerte de socio? – decía con sorna desatándose la corbata.

- Tch.– Chasqueaba echando mi cabeza hacia tras en el sofá. - ¿Por qué no estas usando la corbata que te regale en tu cumpleaños? – le reproché en un puchero infantil.

- Tintorería. Si me regalarás más las usaría con mucho gusto – apretó el comunicador y susurró una orden que no logré escuchar.

En breve la puerta se abrió y con la misma pila de papeles de la mañana apareció mi pelinegro. No me molesté en abotonarme de nuevo la camisa, o en ponerme los zapatos. Estaba demasiado cansado, aunque siempre un poco de sexo podría arreglarlo. Miré a Tyson con curiosidad, y él me devolvió la mirada con picardía. ¡Así que eso era! Sabía de mi nueva obsesión con ese muchacho, pero no podía creer que fuera él quien me lo entregara en bandeja de plata. Ray no sospechaba nada, por lo que sin decir una palabra dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio de mi viejo amigo. Fue hasta que estuvo apunto de irse de nuevo cuando el peliazul le detuvo.

- ¡Vaya, tan tarde es! Tengo un compromiso esta noche y ya me he retrasado demasiado. – Tomó su sacó y haciendo a un lado a Ray salió por la puerta. - ¿Puedes organizar todo eso de acuerdo con la prioridad de los mismos? Te lo agradezco. - dijo antes de que el otro aceptara – ¡Nos vemos mañana! - Y se fue. No se escuchó otra cosa por unos minutos que el tráfico fuera del edificio, seguido por un largo suspiro de Ray.

- No debes hacerlo si no lo deseas. – dije bebiendo de lo que quedaba de whisky en mi vaso.

- P-pero el señor Granger dijo... - tomé un nuevo vaso y le serví igual que a mí una copa.

- Olvida lo que Tyson haya dicho, es un cretino. – Se lo ofrecí, pero este hizo un gesto desconfiado. – Oh vamos no le he puesto ningún tipo de somnífero o veneno.

- No se que más pensar de ti. – finalmente aceptó el trago y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

- No deberías tenerme tanta manía, Ray. – Le invité a tomar asiento a mi lado. – Lo único que he hecho es decirte que me gustas.

- ¡¿Acosarme y tratar de violarme no te parece lo suficiente para tomarme mis precauciones contigo? – Dio un trago esta vez más largo, yo solté una risotada divertido ganándome otra mirada de reproche de su parte.

- Bien, demándame entonces por que no pienso detenerme. – dejé el vaso sobre la mesilla y me puse de pie. Caminé hacia Ray cual depredador acechando a su presa, este lo presintió por lo que apretó el whisky entre sus manos con nerviosismo. Estaba cerca de la puerta, entonces ¿Por qué no huía? Terminé la distancia entre nosotros sin darle ya tiempo para escapar y me dediqué a acariciar su suave rostro. Que boca tan delgada tenía, tersa y rojiza. Me vi tentado a morder sus labios cual manzana, y así lo hice.

Ray soltó un quejido, que me supo más provocativo que otra cosa. Le estreché contra mi pecho, el vaso cayó derramando el licor sobre la alfombra. No dejé a Ray limpiarlo, sino que lo hice olvidarse de todo y derretirse con mis besos. Y como me gustó besarlo, su oído, su cuello, su clavícula, y ese era el punto donde sentía sus rodillas flagear. Desabotoné y deje caer su camisa, pude sentir su cuerpo un tanto rígido al imaginarse que ahora no había nadie que lo salvará de lo inevitable. Dejé que sintiera mi aliento en su pecho, y en un gesto inesperado lo encontré metiendo sus dedos entre mi cabello y aspirando su aroma a menta. Tomé sus manos y le hice quitarme la camisa, mientras mi lengua se ocupaba de inspeccionar con deleite cada parte de su boca. Acaricié su estrecha espalda hasta llegar a su pantalón. Lo sentí temblar cuando bajé la cremallera y lo despojé de este. Le apreté de nuevo contra mí y con una sonrisa perversa pude notar una viva erección en él. Así que a pesar de sus lloriqueos pidiendo que lo dejará en paz en realidad deseaba aquello tanto como yo.

Deslice la punta de mis dedos por el borde de sus calzoncillos, y noté perfectamente el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. _Estaba asustado. _Era la primera vez que estaba tomándome mi tiempo en disfrutar el cuerpo y las reacciones de mi amante en cuestión, y tratándose de ese pelinegro tan especial lo último que deseaba era que este sufriera.

_Come and hold my hand, I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand, This role I've been given_

Empecé a susurrar en su oído, recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro y subiendo una mano por su espalda, mientras la otra se había ocupado en deshacerse de la ropa interior y empezaba a masajear el erecto miembro de Ray.

_I dont wanna die, but i ain´t keen on living either.  
before i fall in love, i'm preparing to leave her.  
I scare myself to death, that's why i keep on running.  
before i've arrived, i can see myself coming.  
_

No sé si sería la canción que no dejaba de cantarle suavemente o el que estuviera empezando a disfrutar con mis caricias, pero Ray parecía más relajado. Aproveché tal momento para aumentar el ritmo del sube y baja apretado de mi mano, y disfruté todos y cada uno de los pequeños gemidos que soltó el ambarino.

_I just wanna feel real love, fill the home that I live in.  
'cause I got too much life, running through my veins, going to waste.  
_

Su cuerpo se pegó aun más al mío, deseoso de un contacto más cercano entre nosotros. Fue cuando supe que estaba listo. Le empujé hacia el escritorio tirando impaciente todas las cosas al suelo, dando espacio suficiente para levantar a Ray y apoyarlo sobre el mueble. Que firmes y perfectamente redondas me parecieron sus nalgas, lo que provocó un deseo salvaje por penetrarlo. Pero me recordé nuevamente que no deseaba lastimarle, y respirando para tranquilizarme me deshice del resto de mi ropa. Mi erección también estaba al límite, liberada por fin de la dolorosa prisión de mis calzoncillos.

_I__ just wanna feel real love, fill the home that I live in,  
I got too much love, running through my veins, to go to waste.  
_

_I__ just wanna feel real love, in a life ever after  
there's a hole in my soul, you can see it in my face, its a real big place._

Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello jalándome hacia él, y no hice nada por evitar encontrarme con sus labios abiertos anhelantes. Nos entregamos a un nuevo beso apasionado, la distracción perfecta. Coloqué la punta de mi pene entre sus nalgas, y fui empujando poco a poco.

- Relájate, prometo que no dolerá. – susurré sobre su boca al sentir como de nuevo se tensaba. Enterró su rostro sobre mi hombro, apretando su delgado cuerpo contra mí. Y yo lo recibí envolviéndolo entre mis brazos, mientras seguía penetrándolo suave y despacio. ¡Era tan condenadamente estrecho! Temí correrme antes de haberlo follado como es debido, por lo que con pesar empujé de una buena vez todo mi miembro dentro de él.

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Duele! ¡Sácalo! ¡Duele, Kai! – enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, y pude sentir un par de lágrimas saladas brotar sobre sus mejillas. Me sentí como la peor bestia del mundo, pero no me detuve ni un instante. Seguí embistiendo cada vez más rápido, tratando de callar su llanto con dulces besos depositados por todo su rostro. No deseaba que sufriera, de verdad no lo deseaba. Yo… yo le quería.

Ante tal confesión de mi mismo me quedé atónito, pero el animal dentro de mí estaba desatado e incontenible. Seguí follando su apretado culo sin piedad, enterrando estocadas profundas en mi pequeño gatito. No pasó mucho para que sus quejidos se convirtieran nuevamente en gemidos, por lo que seguro de que disfrutaba aquello embestí con más ímpetu que antes. ¡Joder, que bien me sabía Ray en aquellos momentos! Y sin más lo sentí correrse sobre su vientre. No me esperaba que al hacerlo sus entrañas se estrecharan aún más, succionando mi pene y apresándolo dentro de él. Entonces fui yo el que también se corrió, dejando todo mi semen caliente llenarlo por completo. Ray se dejó caer hacia atrás acostándose exhausto. Con una sonrisa perversa me dediqué a sacar mi miembro de él, guardando para siempre la imagen jodida imagen erótica de Ray desnudo sobre el escritorio de Tyson, mientras un chorro de semen y otros fluidos salían por sus piernas manchando la alfombra.

- Eres lo mejor, que ha pasado, en mi puta vida. – dije jadeante, agachándome sobre su ombligo oliendo su delicioso aroma a mí y besando el sudor de su cuerpo. Pero Ray no había escuchado nada. Cuando levanté mi mirada hacia él lo había encontrado totalmente dormido. Sonreí con fiasco. Quizás lo mejor era que no supiera lo que empezaba a sentir por él. Sí, sería lo mejor para los dos.

Terminé de vestirnos a ambos, y de medio arreglar de nuevo la oficina para después llevarme cargando a Ray hasta mi automóvil en el estacionamiento del sótano. Para esa hora el edifico estaba completamente vacío, por lo que no temí que nadie nos viera. Incluso el guardia estaba más ocupado en ver un programa en la pequeña televisión de su caseta que en fijarse cuando salía. Y la ciudad de Nueva York seguía despierta, con sus mil luces y ruidos nocturnos. Pero yo ya había tenido suficiente por una noche, por lo que pisé el acelerador al fondo dirigiéndome hacia mi departamento con Ray dormido en el asiento de al lado. Una sonrisa frívola surcó mis labios al lanzar una mirada rápida al cachorro. No tenía pensado dejarlo en su casa, sin duda alguna le llevaría conmigo, deseando que así fuera para siempre.

·

·

* * *

**·  
**Sé que me he pasado de la raya al haber tardado tanto en publicar el siguiente capitulo pero es que la inspiración andaba de parranda,  
ejem. Se los repongo con una escena preciosa de yaoi :D Por fin Ray ha cedido ante Kai, jodido cabronazo, pero bueno ya era hora 8)  
Como habran notado esta vez la narración estuvo en manos de Kai, y pues el desgraciado disfruto con todo esto XDD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y de antemano agradezco todos sus preciados reviews :) me hacen tan feliiz! SALUDOS!  
**PD**. _La primer canción es Burning Love de Elvis Presley. La segunda Feel de Robbie Williams._


	4. Sospechas

Dedicado a todas mis lectoras hermosas, especialmente a _Konekot.  
_**Disclaimer:** ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

·

**CHAPTER IV - Sospechas**

**· **

**·  
**

Pasaban ya de las diez de la mañana. El sol brillaba filtrándose por las cortinas blancas que se mecían con el viento. Era un día soleado y fresco. Al centro de la habitación una cama de sábanas de seda, bajo las cuales se escondían dos cuerpos. El peliazul llevaba casi una hora despierto, pero se mantenía silencioso como cuidando del sueño de la persona a su lado. Una sonrisa extraña se pintaba en sus labios, y digo extraña por que él nunca solía levantarse tan de buen humor. Más ese día tenía la razón perfecta para no dejar de sonreír. Kai delineó con la punta de sus dedos todo el rostro del moreno: mentón, mejillas, cejas, labios, todo era exquisitamente terso. Fue cuando estaba bajando con la yema de su dedo por la fina nariz que vio un par de ojos ambarinos abrirse lentamente.

- Buenos días, Ray. - Tres simples palabras, cálidas e inesperadamente llenas de afecto. El pelinegro tardó un poco en asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba, más en cuanto sus pensamientos se hubieron aclarado se levantó de golpe sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -

- En mi departamento. - "_En su departa_…" meditó un momento sus palabras y miró a su alrededor con sorpresa, aunque la expresión en su rostro parecía mas de terror. Se giró hacia Kai que recién se puso de pie, completamente desnudo, para encaminarse hacia el balcón. Luego se miró a si mismo, levantando la suave sábana y descubriendo que él también no llevaba una prenda encima. Ray palideció. No podía ser cierto.

- ¿Qué demonios he hecho? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué me haz hecho, Kai Hiwatari? Por que el único culpable de esto eres tú -

- Nada que tú no hayas querido - Kai soltó una risotada mientras contemplaba la panorámica de la ciudad, se había ocupado de abrir las cortinas con cuidado y dejar circular un poco de aire fresco. Ray evitó a toda costa mirarlo. Estaba molesto, no sólo por lo que había pasado, por lo fácil que había cedido, sino por que el otro no tenía pudor alguno y se paseaba en sus narices completamente en pelotas.

- Eres un idiota - El pelinegro se levantó farfullando entre dientes, ocupándose de que la sábana le diera por lo menos tres vueltas a su delgado cuerpo. Tomó su ropa, curiosamente doblada en una silla, y se encaminó al baño. Necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente. Kai le miraba divertido, y se plantó frente a él antes de que cruzara la puerta.

- Oh, vamos, creí que ya habíamos superado la etapa de aceptación. O al menos eso me pareció anoche. -

- Cállate, no quiero oír nada más. - Le dio un empujón y se metió al baño cerrando un portazo en las narices de Kai. Una vez a solas Ray se sentó en el inodoro, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y susurrando frases ininteligibles: "_Cómo he sido tan estúpido para caer. Esto no debió pasar_". Pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo sabía. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y él había entrado al juego. Ahora sólo le quedaba ser astuto y cuidar cada una de sus jugadas si quería conservar el empleo y su vida con la normalidad con la que la llevaba hasta ahora.

Recordó esas clases de yoga que tomó el verano pasado, y se dedicó por un minuto a hacer ejercicios de respiración. Y es que él siempre tendía a ponerse hipertenso y terminar en Urgencias para estabilizar el ritmo de su corazón. Inhaló aire hasta llenar a tope sus pulmones. "_Nadie tenía por que enterarse_". Exhaló lentamente, sintiendo el aire escapar por sus labios. "_Puedes controlar la situación_". Pero no sabía si podría controlar a Kai. Se sintió nervioso y procuró respirar de nuevo. Inhaló. Exhaló. Inhaló. Exhaló. Sí, las cosas iban a ir bien. Él mismo se encargaría que así fuera, que esa aventura no terminara siendo otra cosa que una simple y nada especial aventurilla. Se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta para toparse con Kai esperándole aun en el umbral.

- Llévame a mi casa, necesito ropa limpia. - A lo que el peliazul respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Sí, ya estaban pasando la etapa de aceptación.

·

·

·

El convertible rojo se abrió paso entre el tráfico neoyorquino con asombrosa agilidad. La voz de _Elvis_ seguía a todo volumen, aunque esta vez entonando _Love me tender_. Kai imitaba al _Rey_ con asombroso parecido, mientras Ray se mantenía hundido en el asiento copiloto asegurándose de que su cinturón de seguridad estuviera bien abrochado. Que ironía, no se imaginaba que un día estaría montado en ese convertible que había visto la primera vez que llegó a Nueva York. Se escuchó el rechinar de las llantas al frenar, y el pelinegro reconoció el pórtico de su edificio.

- Te esperaré. - Dijo Kai con voz firme y cantarina mientras el otro bajaba del auto. Sin dar respuesta Ray subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta el elevador. Se llevó una mano a la cara suspirando cansado y escuchando el chirrido de la cadena del elevador al subir hasta el tercer piso. Siguió suspirando hasta llegar a la puerta 304 y entrar a su departamento. Eran las once de la mañana, cabe aclarar, por lo que el chico entró directo al dormitorio cogiendo ropa limpia sin el menor cuidado. No se esperaba que hubiera alguien en casa, pero lo había.

- ¿Ray? Oh, dios. ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba muy preocupada. - Le sorprendió Mariah con unas leves bolsas bajos sus ojos producto de insomnio. Enseguida la pelirrosa lo envolvió con sus amorosos brazos y lo llenó de besos.

- Creí que estarías en el Hospital… -

- No pude ir, no hasta verte llegar a casa - Su abrazo continuaba, igual de intenso. Y silencio. Ray no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. Finalmente ella le soltó y le miró expectante. - ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde has estado? -

- L-lo siento, Mariah, tuve q-que quedarme en la oficina arreglando unos documentos - Tartamudeó. Nunca había sido su fuerte el mentir. Apretó los ojos tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Y no pudiste avisarme? Una llamada, un mensaje. -

- Me olvidé de todo. Lo siento - Su voz sonó más segura. Miró a su prometida con toda la seriedad posible. Tenía que hacérselo creer, tenía que aprender a mentir. La normalidad de su vida dependía de ello. Mariah sonrió, y le envolvió en un nuevo abrazo. Era todo lo que Ray necesitaba para saber que se había tragado el cuento de las horas extra en el trabajo. Suspiró, pero esta vez mucho más tranquilo. Sí las cosas eran así de simples entonces no le sería tan difícil salirse con la suya. - Debo irme, necesito entregar esos informes esta tarde. -

Plantó un beso en boca de su _amada_, y salió disparado hacía la puerta con ropa en mano despidiéndose con un "_te veo esta noche_" antes de cerrar. Pero hubo algo en ese beso que a Mariah le supo diferente. No había sido dulce, como usualmente le sabían todos los besos de Ray, sino frío, simple, rutinario. Sin otra intención que ver a su novio partir, se asomó por la ventana, pero que sorpresa cuando vio un convertible estacionado afuera. Se pegó más al cristal, tratando de distinguir al chofer, pero apenas si pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre peliazul. "_¿Peliazul?"_ repitió para sí misma inquieta. Creyó haberle visto antes, pero ¿Dónde? Trató de hacer memoria. Sí, sí, ahora lo recordaba. Era el mismo sujeto atrapado con Ray en el sanitario del restaurante francés aquella noche. Y si mal no recordaba, Ray le había dicho que era uno de sus jefes. Mantuvo su mirada fija en tal hombre. ¿Por qué estaría precisamente fuera de su edificio?

Finalmente Ray salió, y sin demora subió al automóvil. Mariah más que sorprendida, quedó curiosa. _Así que había llegado con él_. Les vio por un momento más mientras parecían charlar, y un pinchazo de repente le dio justo en el corazón. La mano del peliazul se había estirado hasta sujetar el hombro de Ray. Aquello no le gusto nada. Frunció el ceño y les vio partir a toda velocidad. Se alejó de la ventana hasta llegar al teléfono. Marcó rápido y espero a que del otro lado de la línea le contestaran.

- Edern, súper agencia de moda. Buenos días. ¿En que puedo servirle? -

- Comuníqueme con Max Hale, por favor. -

- Enseguida la conecto. - La amable voz de una secretaria se perdió en un tono de espera hasta que fue suplantada por la inconfundible voz de Max.

- ¿Diga? Max Hale habla. -

- Hola Max, soy Mariah. Perdona por molestarte en horas de trabajo. -

- Olvídalo, querida, para la familia siempre tengo tiempo. -

- Perdona mi curiosidad, pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta. -

- Adelante. Te escucho -

- ¿Qué me puedes decir de Kai Hiwatari? - Un momento de silencio. Con eso tuvo el rubio para saber que algo no iba bien, y es que siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para presentir las cosas.

·

·

* * *

**·  
_Hola queridas, si lo siento, se ha terminado el capítulo. Pero antes de que me maten XD prometo que el siguiente estará mejor.  
_**_Las cosas irán de miel y hojuelas para nuestra pareja favorita, aunque a la gata rosa no le guste XD hahaha.  
__Perdonen lo corto del capitulo, ojalá les haya gustado... y y y... me dejen un review. SNIF SNIF._

_Besos & Muchio Amour, **Roshio.**_


End file.
